User talk:Uberorb
BorderWiki Hello good sir. I posted today in a forum concerning a "project" you may be interested in (I'm going to almost directly quote): In case you don't know, BorderWiki is a gamertag for Xbox 360 who's friends list consist of Borderlands players, mostly from this wiki, but some from the Gearbox forums. If you add BorderWiki as a friend and view the friends list you can see who's online to send them a message, join, or invite them to your game. All that to say this: You have been deemed trustworthy by the users here. If you would like to take over the account and keep it going I will hand over the acct password and wipe my hands of it (or will assist you if you need anything). If you give a crap, you could do a MUCH better job of getting a great list of reputable traders and regular players on the list. Nohara and Mr Zaph recommended you. Are you interested? Here's a link to where the decision to create it was made. Phoenixlol 20:47, August 25, 2010 (UTC) lol looks like you posted on my page while I was writing (had to go to a short meeting in the middle of). sure, just let me know your GT if it's not the same as your username here and I'll hit you up on XBL tonight. Phoenixlol 20:50, August 25, 2010 (UTC) bounty board The Evil Dr. F's Bounty Board of Sorrow. thoughts? 02:37, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :your edit was done correctly however comma the bounty board is more for sysops to add to and users to take up the challenge. you may of course continue to pursue this mission after becoming a sysop, but you will notice ive only asked sysops what they think of my idea. any suggestions? 03:41, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Great job on filling my watchlist in the time it takes for me to clear the nest - yes I watch the legendaries for VANDAL PATROL 14:47, August 26, 2010 (UTC) reverts please consider moving edits which are not vandalism or just plain wrong. ty. 17:48, August 26, 2010 (UTC) help! hey im new to wikki and i cant figure out how to change the title could you help. GT: littleman :move button on top of the edit bar. dont worry i think its been moved for you. 08:49, August 27, 2010 (UTC) congrats on sysop , at your service. 10:15, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Good Job Buddy hey it's Sinster i just wanted to say way to go on your sysop status. Good luck Way To Go! If there's anything you need, hit me up! ;) P.S: I'm making you a User Spalsh Screen. Approved by 10:59, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Kudos... ... on becoming the Wiki's newest sysop. You have the approval of Dr. HAX. 23:28, August 28, 2010 (UTC) congrats, mate have fun. have sex. drink a beer. 00:06, August 29, 2010 (UTC) congratulations on your sysop, userorb! I voted for you because you seem to be genuinely enthusiastic abour borderlands. I'm sure you will do a great job... Happy birthday Orb! I’m wishing you another year; Of editing, joy and fun; Surprises, love and happiness; And when your birthday’s done. I hope you swing low with you ban hammer; As your birthdays come and go; And to catch more vandals; More than you could know. xD Before/After photoshop work and other User Spalsh Screens © can be found here. Approved and made by 10:09, August 29, 2010 (UTC) S&S DLC Idea Hey, I like your S&S DLC idea. It's really well thought out and would be fun. If I may contribute, I would say to change the flavor text of the chainsaw to something like "nothing but bits" or even to make that the achievement that you listed. It's a funny Gears of War reference (obv). And congrats on Sysop status IbanezRokr 06:13, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Monsters you made Do any of those crazy weapons you made actually work in game? I do not want one I just want to know if I should be wary of those as well online. BTW the SMG coloring looks BA. Auric Polaris 16:32, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :Those pictures of weapons are made by using photoshop, and can not be obtained in game or made by using WillowTree or any other Borderlands modding program. Approved by 17:27, August 30, 2010 (UTC) re:File uploads are disabled on this wiki Thanks for fast reply, I though it was some kind of maintenance, but just wanted to be sure. Beside that, I wanted to upload screenshot of modded gun... but unlike "common modded guns" (i.e. Shredder Shredder, Anarchy Anarchy...) this one had unique name; Zaph's Unyielding Power. After seeing Your Awesome Monsters, I made this by tweaking some vital game files in Borderlands\WillowGame\ folder. Too bad it is only client-wise so only you can see that "custom name", while other people see normal name of that gun (i.e. If you changed Glorious Serpens to Zaph's Bla Bla, pepole will still see Glorious Serpens when you drop your custom gun). I though you would be interested as this boosted our "photoshop modding" to a whole new lvl! You play Borderlands on XBox 360... so you would be unable to make this kind of "modded weapons"... sorry. :( 18:41, August 30, 2010 (UTC)